


The Light Is A Sign That Love Will Guide You Home

by XProSkeith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate/Potential Ending, Everybody Lives, Gen, season 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XProSkeith/pseuds/XProSkeith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a potential/alternate ending for Season 3B. Obviously we don't know how it ends yet, but this is an ending in which everyone lives. Scott manages to pull Stiles back from the nogitsune, but their problems aren't over yet. Allison's nogtisune finally manifests itself and the pack must save her, but how will they do it? Stiles will play a key role.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light Is A Sign That Love Will Guide You Home

Scott stood next to Kira in Derek's loft. The atmosphere was heavy with the nogitsune's menacing aura. They had come to face Stiles and the nogitsune. Scott had sent the rest of the pack on a wild goose chase so that he and Kira could handle this his way. He had a plan, but it was risky. Nevertheless, Scott was sure he could pull it off. Any risk was worth it to save his best friend. The nogitsune smirked at him from across the room. Scott looked at Kira.

"Kira, whatever happens, do not interfere," whispered Scott.

"What?" said Kira. "But you could die. I am not letting you do this alone."

"You have to trust me. I can do this. Just be ready for when I succeed."

Kira didn't look happy about this, but she did trust Scott. She sighed and nodded at him.

"Are you two lovebirds done over there?" the nogitsune asked tauntingly. "I thought you came here to fight me, not have a lovers quarrel."

Scott began walking forward and replied, "Yeah, we came here to fight you."

"Oh, good," said the nogitsune, brandishing its sword. "I was beginning to worry."

Without further hesitation, the nogitsune charged Scott with the sword. Scott sidestepped the frontal assault as his eyes began to glow a crimson red and his claws and fangs appeared. Fluidly, the nogitsune spun around effortlessly to attack Scott again with the sword. Scott deflected it by knocking the flat side of the blade with his arm.

"Stiles!" shouted Scott. "I know you're in there! You have to fight it. Wake up!"

The nogitsune laughed and said, "Really? That's your plan? Try and pull him out? Well, I hate to tell you, but Stiles is long gone now. You can't save him."

"I don't believe that."

"It doesn't matter what you believe. It is a fact."

"Don't underestimate us."

The nogitsune smirked and charged Scott again. Kira had her hand on her sword. She wanted desperately to jump in and help, but she didn't because she had told Scott she wouldn't and she believed in him. Scott and the nogitsune continued to exchange sword strikes, dodges, and sidesteps, but Scott noticed it was becoming harder and harder to dodge and block the attacks.

"Stiles, come on, man," said Scott. "Remember everything we've been through. You and me. Think about all the times we've had with everyone! With Allison, Derek, Lydia, and Isaac! Remember those times. Hold on to them!"

The nogitsune's speed had increased. It was apparently tired of playing around. This time, Scott was unable to dodge fully and the sword cut his arm. Scott winced in pain, but kept moving. He had to keep trying. He knew that he could reach Stiles. Scott suddenly realized that he had lost track of the nogitsune. He spun around the room trying to locate. He heard Kira cry for him to look out, but it was too late. As he turned to his left, he was greeted by the nogitsune's blade. It pierced his abdomen and Scott let out a little noise, partially out of surprise and partially out of pain. The nogitsune smiled malevolently and pushed the blade in a little farther.

"Well, well," said the nogitsune. "Isn't this familiar? You really never learn do you, Scott? All your efforts have been in vain. You will die here and everything else will fall in your wake."

Scott looked down at the blade. It hurt, but he was pretty sure that he wasn't in any immediate danger. He looked at the nogitsune, his eyes glowing a brilliant red, and he began to walk himself down the sword and towards the nogitsune, impaling himself further on the blade. He heard Kira let out a gasp and even the nogitsune looked surprised.

"I told you not to underestimate us," said Scott. "I will never give up on Stiles."

He reached the hilt of the sword and he leaned forward, now only inches from the nogitsune's face.

"Stiles, buddy, you have to fight it," said Scott. "You're strong. The strongest person I know. I don't know what I'd do without you. So, please, fight it. You will win. I know you will."

The nogitsune tried to remove the sword, wriggling it with Scott still on it, but Scott grabbed the hilt and the nogitsune's hands, holding it in place. Scott could feel himself growing weaker. He had lost a fair bit of blood now and he couldn't heal with the sword stuck inside of him. None of that mattered to him though. His only concern was with saving Stiles. Scott looked directly into the nogitsune's eyes.

"Stiles," said Scott. "You're my brother and I'll never give up on you or leave you behind. You still got me. You always have and you always will. I love you and I'll be right by your side until the very end."

Stiles was on his knees and in chains inside of his mind. They were so heavy. He had been forced to watch every horrific thing that the nogitsune had done. He really did feel broken and defeated and now the nogtisune was torturing and killing his best friend. Tears streamed down his face and he pulled at the chains, but they wouldn't give. He watched Scott fight for him, but now he was impaled and was dying on that sword right in front of his face.

"Please," begged Stiles, tears running down his face. "Just let him go. You have me. Just let him go."

"He started this," replied the nogitsune. "I am going to finish it. You can't save him, Stiles."

Stiles screamed. Then he heard the last few words Scott said. He remembered when he had told Scott the same thing. They would always have each other. He felt a sudden burst of energy. It was small, but it was there. It came from the memory. Stiles knew what he had to do now. He stopped crying. He closed his eyes and focused on all of the memories that he and Scott had shared. The times together as kids, the time Scott comforted him when his mom died, the time he stayed with Scott when Scott's dad left them, all the memories with the pack and his friends, everything. They filled him with positive energy. He snapped his eyes open after moment and they seemed to glow white for a moment.

"Get out," said Stiles, oddly calm.

"Excuse me?" said the nogitsune. "Is that a joke? Do you plan to try and laugh me out of you?"

"I said, 'Get out'."

"Ugh. Just shut up. I'll just ignore you like I normally do. You're always so noisy though."

"I'm not afraid of you anymore," said Stiles as he climbed to his feet, still in chains. "I know your weakness now. I should have seen it sooner, but it took Scott to make me realize it."

"What are you talking about?"

"You feed on negative energy. Chaos, strife, pain. But you can't handle positive energy. It's your weakness."

"Heh. Even if it was, no human could push me out. Now now."

"Watch me."

Stiles began to walk forward, pulling the chains with him. They snapped and and crumbled as he moved forward. Stiles focused all of his positive energy and memories into his next words. They were so powerful that his physical body actually shouted them as well.

"I said, 'GET OUT!'" Stiles screamed louder than he ever had before.

His shout had so much force that it caused his physical body to shout as well. The sudden shout startled both Scott and Kira, but its effect was immediate. The nogitsune couldn't combat Stiles' energy.

"This... isn't possible," said the notisune as it was forced out of Stiles' body. "It can't be... You're a..."

The nogitsune never finished its sentence. Stiles suddenly found himself in full control of his body. Realizing that he was now holding the sword impaling Scott, he quickly removed the blade and tossed it aside. Scott made a weak noise and collapsed into Stiles' arms on the floor. Stiles was silently crying as he looked down at his best friend.

"You idiot," said Stiles. "You could've gotten yourself killed."

"Yeah, well, I could've lost you. I couldn't let that happen," said Scott weakly, giving Stiles the biggest smile he could muster

Stiles couldn't help but smile back at Scott and he held him a bit tighter before he said, "Thanks. For saving me. For not giving up on me. For everything."

"Don't mention it. You're my best friend and you'd have down the same for me."

Scott could feel his wounds closing. They were almost healed. He looked to his right and saw a swirling mass of black smoke. His eyes widened. How could he have forgotten?

"Kira!" shouted Scott. "Do it now! Hurry!"

Kira snapped to attention and removed four slips of paper with Japanese characters inscribed upon them. Her eyes were now a burning orange as she threw the pieces of paper towards the smoke. They landed at four points around the swirling smoke. and the characters on the slips flashed a brilliant gold color. Kira approached the smoke which now swirled to take the form of a large fox with nine tails. The nogitsune glared at Kira and smirked at her.

"You think a young pup like you could actually seal me?" the nogitsune asked mockingly. "You barely understand your powers."

"I am stronger than I look," replied Kira.

"Let us see who is stronger then."

The nogitsune's tails began to flail around, colliding with the barrier that the four seals had formed. It seemed like it was about to break free. Kira growled and allowed her aura to fully manifest, covering her body in a brilliant orange energy. The nogitsune let out a noise of surprise a her tails unfurled to reveal nine tails.

"That's not possible," said the nogitsune. "You're too young to have all nine tails!"

"I told you I am stronger than I look. Do not underestimate me!" shouted Kira.

Kira's tails swirled around her, moving gracefully, but with obvious power. They began to generate a large pulse of electricity. The nogitsune increased its efforts to break the sealing barrier, but the seals seemed to have become more solidified; it couldn't break loose. The nogitsune roared in anger as Kira finished preparing her pulse of electricity. She looked straight into the eyes of the nogitsune. She had no fear and she had full confidence in her power and abilities.

"May Inari have mercy on you," said Kira as she unleashed the pulse of electricity from her tails.

The electricity surged through the seals, arcing from seal to seal in a cold blue bolt of lightning. As each seal was touched by the arcing lightning, the characters on them began to glow brightly. The electricity surged through the nogitsune itself as well and it cried out in pain. There was a bright flash of white light and one last howl from the nogtisune. When the light had cleared, the nogitsune was gone as were the seals on the floor. There were black outlines where they used to be. They must have been burned in the exorcism. Derek might not be too happy about the minor damage to his loft, but there would be time to worry about that later. Kira walked to Stiles who was still holding Scott in his arms. Her aura had faded now.

"Is he alright?" ask Kira, sounding worried.

"Yeah," replied Stiles. "He should be just fine now. But what the hell was that you just did?"

"It's an ancient Japanese exorcism ritual. It is supposedly a ritual that was handed down from generation to generation among the celestial kitsune. Those kitsune are tasked with the elimination of evil in this world by Inari. Supposedly that's who gave us the ritual originally."

"Well that makes perfect sense. Gods, demons, kitsune, exorcisms, why not?"

Scott and Kira both laughed softly at that. They had missed hearing their friend talk like that, like he was himself and back to normal. Scott, now fully healed, stood up with Stiles' help.

"So it's over then?" asked Scott more or less rhetorically.

"I'm not so sure," said Stiles, his expression darkening.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the entire time the nogitsune was inside me, it would use the pronoun 'we'. Like it said, 'If you let me in, we'll consider letting them live'. That 'we' couldn't have included me."

"What're you trying to say?"

"I think there's another nogitsune out there. And now that this one is gone, it won't be long before it reveals itself."

The three of them looked at each other. Their moment of happiness was over. They thought this nightmare was over, but it looked like it was just beginning. Stiles thought deeply for a moment. With his mind finally clear of the nogitsune's influence, he could think and see things clearly. There had to be a connection somewhere. He thought about everything that had been happening, lining up all the pieces of information. That's when it hit him.

"I know who the second nogitsune is," said Stiles urgently.

"Really? Who?" asked Scott.

"It's Allison."

"What?!" exclaimed Scott and Kira in unison.

"No, think about it," Stiles said quickly, but calmly. "Strange stuff has been happening around her, too. She's had memory gaps, her phone was turned off and she doesn't remember, the strange voicemails, the emitters that appeared in Derek's loft and in my possession, the arrows. It just all points to her. And there's one other thing. It has to be one of us. We're the ones with the door open in our minds. If you just expelled my nogitsune and it's not you, Scott, then it has to be her. And we're running out of time."

Scott and Kira were speechless. They had forgotten how good Stiles was at piecing things together. They should have noticed the signs, too, but they had been distracted with Stiles.

"You're right. I'll get everyone together," said Scott.

Stiles nodded and said, "Good. Let's get going."

Scott pulled out his phone and began to let everyone know what was going on and where to meet up as they headed outside.

* * *

 Stiles had gone to pick up Isaac who had since been released from the hospital while Scott and Kira rounded up the rest of the pack. Stiles had told Scott to have everyone meet up at the nemeton. Scott felt unsure about this, but Stiles said he just had a feeling. Everyone had assembled there. Allison walked around the clearing a bit before turning to look at everyone.

"I don't understand," she said. "Why are we here? It seems like we're wasting our time here. We should be trying to find Stiles."

"Actually," said Stiles as he stepped out of the surrounding trees. "I'm right here and they've already removed the nogitsune from me. Now, it's time to remove the nogitsune in you."

"What do you mean? There's no nogitsune inside of me."

"Allison, we know. I know. You had the same weird stuff happen to you as it did to me. Your door is still open."

"Well, If I'm a nogitsune, why haven't I acted out and caused problems?"

"Because the one inside me was doing that. It was the distraction, keeping us from seeing the truth. While it kept everyone else busy, the one inside you grew and gathered its power, waiting for just the right time to strike."

Allison's expression suddenly changed. She smirked at Stiles. Her expression was dark and cold

"So, you figured it out then?" she asked. "And here I was thinking I had done such a good job, but I guess my partner was too weak."

She flipped her hair with her hand and said, "But no matter. You can't stop me now. Not with all the power I have at my disposal."

Allison's eyes turned black as she readied her small crossbows that she had on her person. She took aim at the pack and with a malevolent smile, fired on them. As she did this, a black aura began to envelope her. It was in the shape of a fox and its nine tails unfurled quickly. The tails moved swiftly, swirling around behind the nogitsune. They began to generate bolts of electricity which she would shoot at the pack. Scott and the others scattered in an attempt to dodge her attacks.

The twins attempted to flank her by coming at her from opposite sides. Isaac saw this and charged her from the front. The nogitsune noticed this and fired her crossbow, nailing Isaac in his abdomen with a bolt, while shooting both of the twins with a bolt of foxfire lightning to their chests. The three of them collapsed to the ground in pain. The twins were unable to move as a side effect of the electricity. Kira growled and allowed her aura to form once more. She drew her sword and approached the nogitsune.

"How cute," laughed the nogitsune. "You think you have enough power to stop me."

"Your partner underestimated me. Look where it got him," replied Kira coolly.

The nogitsune smirked and replied, "My partner was a weak and undisciplined individual. His power is insignificant in comparison to mine."

"We will see."

"Indeed we shall. Show me your power!"

The nogitsune drew two of the Chinese ring daggers that Allison kept on her person and charged Kira and Kira charged her. They exchanged blows with their blades, but Kira was clearly just barely keeping up with the nogitsune. Kire fired some foxfire lightning at the nogitsune, but she dodged without any effort. In an instant, the nogitsune was beside Kira. She slashed Kira's arm with he ring daggers causing Kira to cry out in pain. The nogitsune then shot Kira with a powerful bolt of foxfire lightning, sending her flying back and rendering her immobile. Kira's aura faded instantly.

"Pathetic," said the nogtisune. "I thought you would at least give me a challenge."

The nogitsune heard a howl from behind her and turned to see Scott and Derek charging her. She had grown bored with this game. The nogitsune's tails began to move absurdly fast. Suddenly, lightning arced from them in multiple directions. The bolts hit everyone who was still standing. Scott, Derek, Lydia, and Stiles all fell. Just for good measure, the nogitsune fired a few crossbow bolts at Scott and Derek. They howled in pain from the shots. The nogtisune climbed on top of the nemeton and surveyed the chaos and destruction that she had caused. She relished in it and in the pain that Allison was feeling as she watched helplessly from inside her own mind.

Allison screamed and cried, but no sound came from it. The nogitsune’s maniacal laughter resounded throughout her mind. The nogitsune was preparing to deal the finishing blows to her friends. She had to do something. She had to stop this. She must. By any means necessary.

The memories of all of her times with her friends flooded her mind, flashing quickly at each moment. Making friends, her time with Scott, shopping with Lydia, being with Isaac, all the times Stiles made her laugh uncontrollably. It all flashed through her mind, filling her with a positive energy. She had to protect them. She knew what she had to do. At that moment, she stopped. She stopped screaming and crying; she stopped feeling fear. She focused and then, with all of her will, she focused on the nogitsune and shouted, “GET OUT!”

The words carried her force of will, her determination, her strength, her resolve, her feelings, her love, the positive energy and memories, everything. The nogitsune was stunned for a moment and pushed back a bit, overwhelmed by the sheer force of will and positive energy from Allison. Allison seized the moment and took control of her body once more, but she felt the nogitsune trying to regain control. She collapsed to her knees.

"Allison?" said Scott, breathing heavily from the fight and his injuries.

She looked at him, silent tears streaming down as she did. She was clutching one of her Chinese ring knives in her hand. Scott noticed this and his eyes widened as he realized what she was about to do.

"Allison," shouted Scott, desperate. "Allison, wait! Don’t!"

Allison moved the knife into position so that she could take her own life. She had to do it to save her friends. It was the only way.

"Allison," said Stiles in a calm voice. "You don't need to do that. There is another way."

Allison looked over at Stiles and saw that he was now standing and walking towards her.

"No," Allison replied, crying. "This is the only way to save all of you."

Stiles shook his head and said, "No, there is another way. No one has to die tonight. Something told me to bring us here, but I didn't know why. Now I do."

Allison could feel her control slipping and the nogitsune regaining its foothold. She looked at Stiles and said, "If there is another way, you have to hurry. I can't hold it back much longer."

Stiles nodded. He had reached her where she was kneeling on top of the nemeton. He placed his hand on her forehead.

"When we sacrificed ourselves, we restored power to this place. We reignited the beacon. That power is not innately evil. Yeah, it may seem like it because it's been kind of haunting us, but I can use it to my advantage here," said Stiles.

"What do you mean?" asked Allison.

"The streams. They all converge here. This is the center of the beacon. All of the power is here. And now, I'm going to use it to save you."

"But how? You're not a magician, Stiles!"

"No. But I am a Druid."

Allison's face clearly showed her surprise as did everyone else who heard what Stiles had said. With that, Stiles' eyes began to glow a bright white. The wind began to swirl and howl around the area. There were crackles of energy flowing through the air. All of it was converging on the nemeton itself where Stiles and Allison were. Stiles used himself as a conduit for the power of the streams, channeling the power and giving it direction, forcing the nogitsune out of Allison. Allison could hear the nogitsune scream and shout in rage and pain as it was being force out of her.

"How is this possible?!" shouted the nogitsune. "No human, druid or not, should be able to do this!"

"I am a protector of Beacon Hills," replied Stiles. "And I will do whatever it takes to protect the people I care about. You couldn't even hope to understand the concept of love."

The nogitsune let out one last howl as it was forced out of Allison completely. The billowing black smoke that was the nogitsune dissipated as the energy from the nemeton continued to surge through Stiles and the area. It was gone. The nogitsune had been defeated. The wind calmed and the crackling energy vanished. Stiles' eyes returned to normal and he removed his hand from Allison's forehead. He smiled softly at her and offered her his hand to help her stand. She took it and stood. They walked to the others who were finally recovering from the battle. They all stood and walked towards Stiles and Allison.

"Stiles, that was amazing!" exclaimed Scott with this absurdly excited and happy look on his face that resembled that of an excited puppy.

"Yeah! We never knew you had that kind of power inside of you," said Lydia.

"Well," replied Stiles. "Neither did I. It wasn't until the very end where it suddenly clicked inside of me. I just knew what to do."

"Something tells me Deaton knew this would happen," said Derek, pulling the crossbow bolts out of himself.

"I did," replied Deaten, stepping out of the woods. "Well, more like I knew Stiles had the potential to rise up much like Scott did."

"Then why didn't you just tell us?" asked Stiles. "It would have saved us a lot of hell you know."

"You needed to realize it yourself. You had to rise up on your own. It was the only way," said Deaton.

"So now what?" asked Scott. "Is it over?"

"Yes," said Deaton. "The nogitsune have been defeated. But the battle is never truly over. There is a reason that the Hale pack were the guardians and protectors of Beacon Hills. The town needs a protector. That duty now falls to you, Scott, and your pack, including all of your non-werewolf members."

"I consider all of my friends to be a part of my pack," replied Scott. "They give me strength and I don't care if they're werewolves or not."

"And that's why you're a true alpha," said Deaton. "You think differently than most werewolves. You and your pack will be exceptional protectors. This town will never be safer."

"Every pack needs an emissary though," said Derek. "Do you plan to take your old role back? You were the Hales' emissary."

Deaton shook his head and said, "No, that time has long passed. I will always help you, but I am not your emissary. That duty will fall to-"

"Me, right?" asked Stiles. "I'll be Scott's emissary now."

Deaton smiled and replied, "Yes, Stiles. You are going to be his emissary. You will make an excellent one. I will train you and teach you what I know as a druid, but I feel like you will learn quickly."

Stiles nodded. He would do his very best to help Scott and everyone else. With that out of the way, the group decided that it was time for everyone to go home. Everyone began to go their separate ways, but Scott grabbed Derek and Stiles and pulled them aside.

"Come with me," said Scott.

Stiles and Derek followed him. Eventually, they came to the cliff overlooking all of Beacon Hills. Scott turned to face the two of them.

"I definitely can't do this alone," said Scott. "I'm going to need both of you."

Stiles and Derek looked at each other and smiled. They looked back at Scott and nodded.

"That won't be an issue," said Derek. "We'll make a great team. I've warmed up to Stiles lately."

"Yeah," said Stiles. "You know I'll always have your back. I mean, the role of the emissary is to be a helper and advisor and, let's face it, that's basically what we've been to each other anyway. You know you couldn't have gotten this far without my help."

Scott smiled at both of them with one of his biggest and most sincere smiles. He was really glad these two were really getting along now. He knew he could trust them both with his life. Together, they would protect Beacon Hills from anything that threatened it. Scott turned to face Beacon Hills and took a step forward to stand at the top of the cliff. Stiles stood at his left and Derek stood at his right. They were both about two or three steps back from him, making a small V formation. The three of them looked out over Beacon Hills as the wind blew around them. Scott's crimson eyes and Derek's pale blue eyes glowed brightly in the night. Nothing more needed to be said. The three of them stood alongside each other as equals, as friends, and as brothers, ready to defend Beacon Hills and everyone who they cared about until their last breath. They were ready for whatever awaited them in the future.


End file.
